Reliving The Past
by abbygirl100
Summary: A look at how Harry grieves over Cedric's death after the Triwizard Tournament. Pre-Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Express!

Harry Potter stared miserably out the window. The summer was rather stressful, because the dark lord had returned and he lost a friend of his, during the Triwizard Tournament. It had been very hard on Harry. He often feels responsible, for what happened to Cedric.

Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley sat next to him, along with Hermione Granger. Just then, without even so much as a hello, Harry rested his head onto Ron's shoulder. "Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked. Harry lifted his head off Ron's shoulder.

He sighed, shakily. "I just can't stop thinking about Cedric's death- - -" Harry could feel tears begin to well in his eyes.

Harry did all he could to not cry, so he could finish what he was saying. "Why'd he have to die?" he finished saying. Then the tears really started. Harry hid his face in his hands and started sobbing. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, put a comforting arm around him and held

him close. "It's alright, Harry." Hermione said, reaching over Ron to pat Harry on the shoulder. Harry continued to sob, softly into his hands. Ron, who had be rather quiet, still had that one arm around Harry. Harry started to feel a little better. The unshed tears over Cedric's death were shed.

For now. 


	2. Chapter 2

The train had arrived at the castle at around 6:00pm.

The clouds were gray and depressing. Kind of like Harry.

Harry still felt really depressed, even after he cried for 5 minutes. He felt like crying, again, but he didn't do it. The only thing to do was to focus on the positives. Cedric died, a year ago and the best thing to do was just put it behind him, Ron and Hermione were Harry's true friends and that he was back at Hogwarts. Nothing was going to keep Harry, from enjoying his fifth year at Hogwarts. The entire student body of Hogwarts sat at their house tables. The feast was going on at this time. "Welcome to the first years, at Hogwarts. Hope your summers were enjoyable." Said Hogwarts headmaster, professor

Dumbledore. The entire Great Hall was filled with low murmurs. "Hogwarts, this year will be marked as one year, since the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. Let us have a brief moment of silence." Dumbledore bellowed. Harry felt his eyes began to well with tears. He hung his head, in grief. Almost half the Hufflepuff house was crying, as well. Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor house, Harry was sobbing, so softly, no one would be able to hear him. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, noticed that he was crying and enveloped his arm around his best friend. Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder, while Hermione,

who was sitting on the opposite side of Harry, patted his arm, comfortingly. "Thank you, students." Said Dumbledore. Harry managed to calm down a little, but his head still remained rested on Ron's shoulder. "Now, off to bed, children." Dumbledore had demanded. Harry's mood suddenly changed when those previous words were said. Perhaps, all he needed was to sleep. He joined Ron and Neville, in the boy's dormitory. Harry was already in bed, but he sat up, when he discovered Ron sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry you had such a grief-filled summer, mate." He said, catching his breath, as if he were

just running a mile. "Thanks, but, I'm okay, now." Harry admitted. Silence. "Well, I think I'll go to sleep, now. Nighty-night." Said Harry, turning over to the opposite side. Ron nodded, with a slight grin on his face, and then, he got off the edge of Harry's bed and went to his own. Harry sighed, then his eyes became heavy, twitched, slightly and Harry was asleep, within minutes.

BUT THAT SAME NIGHT:

Flashback:

_Harry gazed around the graveyard. He looked  
>very scared. "Cedric, we have to get back to the cup! Now!"<br>He said to Cedric.  
>"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked, concerned,<br>as well. Silence. Complete silence. Harry broke it, with a  
>scream of pain. "argh!" shouted Harry. He collapsed<br>onto his knees, clutching his hair. "Harry, what is it?" asked  
>Cedric. "GET BACK TO THE CUP!UGH!" Harry shouted<br>in pain. Cedric backed away from Harry and yanked his wand out. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cedric shouted at whoever  
>was approaching him and Harry. Then, a frightening, raspy voice replied:<br>"Kill...The...spare!" Another person held their wand out and shouted, "AVADA  
>KEDAVRA!" A green light was released from this person's<br>wand and surrounded Cedric's body. Forgetting about his pain,  
>Harry watched Cedric, being throttled across the graveyard and land on the ground. Hard.<br>"NO!CEDRIC!" Harry shouted. No answer. Cedric was dead._

End of flashback:_  
><em>  
>Harry woke up, after that. He sat up, breathing heavily.<p>

**MORE SOON! :)**


End file.
